Untold cats
by Suntalon
Summary: Some cats are actually brother and sister, or some how related,but the Erin Hunters don't include how they feel when their distant sibling dies, so these poems are put together to show that when cats leave to Starclan at least one cat will miss them.
1. Swift in claws

Suntalon: So I'm trying this new thing about like unknown emotions about cats, it might sound corny but I find these poems to be pretty good. (I do not own warriors!)

Ferncloud: Well that's because you wrote them! Just read and decide please!

**Swift death**

(Graystripe's POV)

No one really remembers

That we were brothers

The Willow was our mother

And patch couldn't have been a better father,

I stare at him now,

My Swift friend,

Who lies limply

And I simply

Cannot take the pain,

It drives me insane

Filling my brain

With sorrow,

I cannot bear the thought of a tomorrow

Cats assumed that when the Willow pass

I didn't care,

What they didn't see was my heart break and tear.

No lies my Swift

Ravaged and a stare confounded

This happened because the blue's mind was clouded

And never made him a warrior as he should have been,

A lean over gently and a whisper appears,

A speak into his unhearing ears.

"My Swift little warrior,

So brave and skilled,

I do not know how you have been killed.

I know I have no right to say this,

But please do not hiss,

You awaken in the stars with an apprentice name,

But please know that this drives me insane.

So I will call you were sharp minded and sharp clawed,

From this moment on you will always be my little Swiftclaw.

Suntalon: Well I hope people liked it! Graystripe and Swiftpaw were brothers, their father was Patchpelt and their mother was Willowpelt. Please REVIEW!


	2. Dusty Raven

Suntalon: Thanks to dragonflames1234 who gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers also!

Silverstream: and yet you still don't own warrior cats… lolzzz well I'm going to throw a party at your house if that's okay?

Suntalon: WHAT! Uughh! Just read please!

**Dusty Raven**

Together we grew

It was just us two

But then came the Sand

And we were a band,

Or friends.

The Raven my brother

Was close to our mother

The Robin

When she passed so did his courage

Then the Tiger got red with blood

And the Raven saw it flood

From his claws

The Raven told me of his fears

But I thought it was just weird

I did not listen, the Tiger was just to great

I looked up to him, not expecting my fate

The Raven couldn't take it and grew close with the Fire

And my rage grew and filled me with ire

The Fire stole my Raven,

But really he just took him to a safer haven.

As the Raven fled

I lay in bed,

Wishing for the day when we could be together again.

When I found out the Raven was still alive

And was just in hide

I knew I should have listened to his side

Of the story

This was so gory

He came back one day when the Blue passed

I saw him run so fast,

Away back into the forest away from other cats,

But when the time came he would be loyal

To the clan which had soiled

His mind with sorrow and fear,

Watching him go I shed a tear.

Suntalon: well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!


	3. Spotted Willow

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS ERIN HUNTER DOES!

Suntalon: so this chapter is please guess who it is about!

**Spotted Willow**

There she lay,

Her face as beautiful as ever,

Her spirit now drifted like a feather,

The Fire wailed, and I cried.

My Spotted savior has died.

The Clawed Face dug his fangs deep,

And made her blood seep,

She was no warrior,

She was no apprentice,

She was my sister,

She had always been there and now I missed her.

Our Dappled mom stared at her in tears,

Now came all of my fears.

Many moons later

It seemed she was forgotten,

But I still remembered how she was my Spotted.

The Sorrel, the Soot, and the Rain

Never knew my pain.

I did not tell them it was so vain.

The badger clawed me,

But I did not weep

Because I knew I was going to sleep,

I picked my head up

I saw stars,

But out stepped my sister

My Spotted savior.

Suntalon: okay so it was kind of short, but guess whose point of view it is, and who died! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. Tiger of pain

**Tiger of pain**

I was happy and well

A fit kit

Then that day came

When the Pine left

Leaving his clan to become a kittypet

And my dear Leopard wept

Her tears fueled my anger

Into raging flames

Until a hate was driving me insane

Kittypet

Disgusting I said

They just sat there and waited to be fed

Real cats hunt real cats fight

Real cats are made up of power and might

And don't run with fear at the sight

Of claws and battle

Then came the Fire

Which filled me with ire.

I knew it was bad, my burning desire

But I had to get rid of that kittypet Fire

He was just like my father

Loyal and brave

But he was treacherous with his kittypet ways.

You know the rest

There is nothing I detest,

I freed the clan of a traitor,

No not the Red tailed one,

Not the one I killed for fun,

I see my mistake now,

In the place of no stars,

I had left things deeper than scars.

Now Thunderclan thrives

When I'm no longer alive,

I told the Fire I would see him later,

But what he didn't know is that hatred,

Never lasted only faded,

Like me as a memory in Thunderclan.

I never had a plan,

I just wanted to rule all clans,

Such ambitions,

With only one mission,

Cats only see

The traitor in me,

Not all the times I fought to win,

Or wept for my kin,

Why must I be such a bad memory?

Suntalon: If you like please review! If not... please Review!


	5. Ran into a mouse trap

Suntalon: Here is another chapter I hope all of you people out there like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats!

**Run or the tiger will catch the mouse**

He was my brother

He lived for me

He died for me.

Tiger took him with his sharp claws,

He didn't hear my desperate calls.

My fast runner

Quicker than the wind

He was probably my best friend.

I tried to save him

As the tiger bait him,

But he was too far gone

So long

My fast runner

Faster than the wind

My best friend

My last kin.

Suntalon: okay so really short, but I hope you liked it! (It was about Mousefur on Runningwind's death)


	6. Burnt flames

Suntalon: this chapter is probably one of my favorite cats!

The burning fire

They never thought it would be me

I would easily tire

They looked up to the burning fire

I never meant to leave the sand

Or my dear grey friend.

But the time has come for me

I hope they see

That it won't hurt me

The tiger has to be destroyed

And my destiny will be filled

Once he is killed

And then I will be free

To watch my clan

But the stars had a plan

For me

I will never leave them

And I will wait for the Sand

Until she comes

And together we will be one.

Suntalon: okay so not the best but still, its firestar!


	7. Discalimer: i do not own warriors

**Suntalon**: Wow it's been a while since I have updated this story but here it is!

**Golden Heart**

My heart grew as you were strong

I thought we would be together for very long

But the blue furred warrior

And that burning fire caught your eye

All you could think of is that she should die

I watched you grow distant

Yet you loved your kits, even when they were infants

Our love always grew

Until I found out about the things you could do

My heart shattered

And you didn't pick up the pieces

You left me alone

As you wandered off and roamed

But I knew I had to stay strong

For the Bramble and Tawny who longed,

For a father

Yet that was not meant to be,

I just hope you know that your golden warrior,

Never stopped loving thee...

**Suntalon:** okay so slightly corny but still, *sniffle* no one asked how Goldenflower felt about Tigerstar and Sasha? Or his betrayel…


	8. Sandy and red with blood

**Suntalon: yaya a new chapter!**

**I do not own warrior cats!**

**Sandy and yet red with blood**

I stared at the body of my dearest father,

How could StarClan take him away?

Why couldn't they let him stay?

I wish he would pick me out of the crowd

I wish he would've told me he was proud

Proud, of me

So I wouldn't just be

Another sandy warrior lost in memory

I loved him dearly, but the raging claws of battle took him away

His fox color coat was laced with blood,

I would wear my coat proudly to show I understood

That he had to leave me,

He watches over me now,

The truth is out,

He was killed by the unfaithful tiger.

I hope he sees me now,

I hope he welcomed the fire

Because I had lost them both to StarClan's desire,

To rid me of my loved ones,

As sorrow filled me I tried to think of the others,

Who needed me.

My Leaf, my squirrel, and their boisterous kits

No longer need a sandy warrior

I close my eyes and awaken

And I see

The place where my Red Tailed father was taken

From me.

I know I will see him now

He comes out of the bushes now, but I do not worry

For he has chosen me out of the crowd,

Now he tells me he was always proud.

I follow him into the starry night sky,

Where we meet my firey tom,

And I know now that nothing could go wrong.

I had my savior,

I had my father,

But most of all I knew,

That my crimson coat

Would now show

That he was , and had always been

Proud of his little sandy warrior,

I know now that he never stopped loving me.

**Suntalon: awww so cute! Sandstorm's father was Redtail. ;) I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
